In the current information era, various information devices are emerging. With merging of consumer electronics, computer, and communication technologies, people pay more and more attention to the study of synthetically utilizing information devices from different fields, so as to fully make use of existing resource devices and better serve people.
Generally, a user may register multiple user accounts in multiple websites respectively. When the user browses different websites, he may use corresponding registered accounts to log in to the websites respectively. At present, many websites have a function of supporting a user to log in to a third party website. For example, a user may use an account of a website A to log in to other websites. This kind of login method eliminates troubles that the user needs to register different accounts in different websites.